


Asstd. art for Bait and Switch & Rachel Connor's story.

by StarSword, Worffan101



Series: Rachel Connor's story [8]
Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSword/pseuds/StarSword, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: Fanart done of characters/settings from my ongoing STO fanfic series.  :)
Series: Rachel Connor's story [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509527
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Ensign Valen

Let's see if this works...

This is Ensign Eleana Valen (half Trill, half Reman), a xenomicrobiology specialist and supporting character from several stories starting with _Beneath the Surface_. Colored pencil on Bristol board, 9"x12", took about 2-2.5 hours, used a photo reference (stock photo off of the Internet)

Link in case the picture is borked: <https://photos.app.goo.gl/dXUnbSqsEqpj8doR8>


	2. Ellen Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen Shaw, sociopathic cyborg supersoldier.

Not super happy with how the fine detail on the face turned out, and the posture was fucking hard, but the hair is pretty good I think, and I did alright with the shadow. The rifle is roughly based off of the TR-116 from DS9: _Field of Fire_. 

Colored pencil on vellum Bristol board, used a photo reference off of the Internet, took about 2.5 hours. The right eye still pisses me off, it feels poorly shaped. 

On the plus side, I got some good lighting and shadow effects on the right arm and leg. 


End file.
